EC001/Read
After the Phoenix Grand Prix, in a large city ''...... ', There are 5 cities. Each city represent in each directions (East, South, West & North) and 1 in the center. One day, *All the ruins that in Chrome City are sending out strange sounds and statues/elements in it are shining strangely.* ???? (Male): "This sound? Is the Guardian Elements? Looks like the time has come. The time just like the meteor that falling down the sky. The tale of the 10 superior dragons will be continued and their king, Golden Dragon who has passed away. It seems the only left 10 dragons will guide the new path to our future but ......" Also at the WBMA, "Mr.Takakura we have detected a strange power source coming from somewhere and it is very strong." a staff said, "What?" replied a old man that no less than Mr.Takakura, "Where is it coming from?" asked a girl who stand beside Mr.Takakura, is Rory. "Is coming from .... Chrome City?!" the staff said. "Ah?!?" both of them are shocked about the result. "Grandfather, if I didn't mistake Chrome City is one of the place that we doesn't contact with, isn't it?" said Rory, Mr.Takakura nodded and said "Is a city full with mysteries, we only know the city is main popular place in global." "So that's why is now or never." said someone coming from behind of them, is Mr.Gennosuke Shigami, an archeologer and Samuru Shigami's father. Mr.Takakura nodded and agreed. ---- 'Riki's POV : ' '''~In flashback~ "WHAT?! A EXHIBITION TOURNAMENT?!" me and all my friends (include eS's) shouted except for Samuru, Novu, Basara, Ken and Bakuga. "Y...Yes." said Rory. "But where will the tournament held in?" asked Yuki, "The tournament will be held in a large city, Chrome City. Is a city that we haven't contact with. " replied Rory. "Chrome City? Is there a city like that?" I said, "What? Riki you don't know Chrome City?" said Kaito. I saked my head, leaving everyone surprise. "Um..hum! Chrome City is one of the popular place in global and the place of entertainments." "But why so suddenly?" asked Kamon. "Well that's hard to say but not need to know it and just show everyone your best shots." said Rory and everyone agree. "I can't believe Riki don't know. Huh~ But Riki do you know Queen Aika?" asked Kaito. Wait Queen Aika?! "Wait?! You mean that Queen Aika is that Queen Aika?!?!" I screamed out with excitement and everyone surprise, and Dracyan asked me "Riki, do you know who is this Queen Aika?" "What are saying about? Of course I know! Queen Aika is the most popular, most wonderful idol! I heard all of her songs, but I like the most is "Vitalization !" "Looks like Riki know Queen Aika things, well that enough for it." said Kaito with everyone agreed. "Hai? Why?" I asked and Rory answered it "Because Queen Aika is from Chrome City, after she took the title she bought glory and honor to Chrome City but it was too bad that Queen Aika had died for 6 years ago." with a sad face on her. Then Rory spoke again "What matter now is please all of you give them your best shots in the Exhibition Tournament." and we all raised our hand and agreed "OH!!!" ~End of the flashback~ But..... "WHAT'S WITH THE CROWDS?!" I shouted when seeing Chrome City was filled with people. "Whoa~" said me, Kaito, Simon and Grizz. "It sure is big here." said Yuki and we nodded. "Now then let's go to the arena where is it?"asked Sumi, "I remember that Ms.Rory said, the arena is in a large building that own by a company named . Is an company who ruled over Chrome City. The entertainments show are the main subject matter of the company but I didn't know that the company also the one who administering crossfire" said Novu. Leaving everyone in surprise, "and-----where's that gonna be?" asked Sumi and we all sweatdropped except for Novu, Samuru and Basara. "Well we shouldn't go with Kamon them together because Rory is with them." said Sumi. Oh yeah we (only characters of Crossfire) went on another helicopter before Rory them because of the number of the seats. We all sigh except for those three again."By the way where are we?!?!" I shouted again. We are lost in a huge city, don't even say the arena we even don't know where are we? "Ah! What should we do?!" I freaked out, "Riki! Hey, get your whole of yourself!" said my friends who are trying to calm me down. "Sorry guys, I kinda freak out but still..." I said and looked the surrounding, it seems we are in a park with a festival held in it. "This bad." said Yuki, "If we don't find where we are and the arena quick," said Kaito and continue by Reggie "we might not able to enter the Exhibition Tournament in time." We started to worry, then I heard an unfamiliar voice "Are you lost, Mr.Riki Ryugasaki?" "Huh?", I looked around and someone appears in front of me. We saw a someone in front of us, is a----girl? that quite pretty with long blue hair with midnight blue changing from the middle. "Humm... ano" when I can finish my sentence, "Are you Mr.Riki Ryugasaki?" the girl asked "Emm..." I kinda space out that time until my b-daman, Rising Dracyan who is in my hand brings me back "Riki!", Dracyan shouted out. "Oh..Yeah, that's me" I said and nodded at the same time. Then she stares at us or me, "Emm...ano--" when I can finish it I was interrupted again by the girl, this time she asked "Are you a b-shot what they called?" Well when I heard what the girl just asked it seems that she's maybe new to b-daman. "Hm...." she smiled and waiting for my replied. And there's go me, I zone out again and this time is my friends' turn, "RIKI!" "Ohhh!~ Yes, I am." It was kinda embarrassed that I've zone out and it is the second time, "And who ar ....." when I can finish it again I was still interrupted by the girl again. "If you are, may I guide you to the Arena?" she asked. "Emm..wait! " I was trying to stopped her and asked her but still "Over here, please" she said. "Em..wait" She's gone. "Mystery" I said. We looked each other and have no choice so we follow her. We follow her through the crowds and stalks. "Where it she's taking us to, Riki" asked Dracyan, "Dunno" I replied but still then Yuki suddenly said "She sure is pretty, isn't she?" Well they made us sweatdroped and we went behind the stage that is in the park. The girl stopped and said, "We here, please" "Oh", "Well I never known that there was a path behind the stage." said Yuki, "Me either" said Reggie and Kaito said "Wait could this be a secret pathway?" "No" said the girl, "Oh", "Well You did say you will guide us to the arena right?" I said. "First you need to get out of the park, please and I will tell you. The exit over there." the girl said and point to a direction, we saw a gate to the street at the direction that the girl points out. Finally, we all relieved we was able to make it on time. It was a T-intersection. And the girl said "Now, did you see the building with a statue below at the sidewalk that right in front of you?" We all looked in front of us, there's really a large building with a statue over there but quite far. "That's the building that the Exhibition Tournament held in, there still have 5 minutes and 42 seconds left so you better hurry." "So that's the building that the tournament will held be, hoo~ but kinda overdoing it." Yuki said, "Yeah" agree by Kaito, Grizz and the other. "Mystery~" I said and smiled. Then when I was gonna to thank the girl, the girl just disappears. "Aleh? Where did the girl goes?" Novu asked. "She was there just a minute ago, I think." said Gunner and sratch his head. "Mystery" said me. "But she sure kinda cute doesn't she" said Kaito with Grizz, Yuki agree by his side. "We better hurry, she already said it, only 5 minutes left." said Samuru who starts to run along with the other. "Riki, we'll go aheah first!" shouted Kaito, "Adios!" said Gunner. "Hurry up! Riki" yelled Simon. "Riki, hurry we won't able participant the tournament if you still stand here!" shouted Dracyan. "Yeah!" I replied. "RIKI!" my friends shouted, "Hey wait! For me!" ~Meanwhile at the building where the exhibition tournament held in~ "Vroom! Vroom!! What on earth, that keeping Riki them so long!?" said a boy with amber colored and spiky hair, that's Misuru who often argues with Simon. "Its already been so long since we got here." said Aona, who's Kamon's sister. "I wonder if Riki them are lost in the city." wondered Ken, "Well, that's not possible." said Garuburn. "Huh?" Kamon said, "Looks at this city is very big, also hard to find them in this city." said Garuburn. "KAMON! EVERYONE!!" , is Riki and his friends. (now start continuing Riki's POV) Riki's POV : "You all finally made it on time." said Bakuga who holding his b-daman, Kreis Raydra and "That's a good luck to y'all!" said Jenta who just standing besides him and holding his b-daman, Dashing Tankshell. "Hehe" I said it, while sratch my head and holding dracyan with another hand. "Now then let's go to the arena." said Rory. "YEAH!" We went into the building, there's a vast room that resemble a Crossfire stadium it could be the battle arena. Is a very large room and the middle of the room there's 8 battle field around a empty field where the references stand and the battle fields consist different feature battles. " Oh! Now then let's begin the Exhibition Tournament! This is a friendly tournament of WBMA and Chrome City, so let's cross fire!" " Oh!" " Now then let's start the Exhibition Tournament, Number Roulette starts!" As Rory said, there's numbers are shown on our phones, I get 5 and my friend (start with number 1) Kamon gets 1, Yuki gets 2, Basara gets 3, Derek gets 4, Samuru gets 6, Ryudo gets 7, Misuru gets 8, Bakuga gets 9, Novu gets 10, Gunner gets 11, Ken gets 12, Reggie gets 13, Grizz gets 14, Simon gets 15, Sumi gets 16, Kaito gets 17, Hugo gets 18, Jenta gets 19 and Asuka gets 20. " Please all of the comperators stand by." "ALLRIGHT!" we all get fired up. " Alright, is everyone ready?" " Ok, let's start the tournament. Ready? Aim? Fireblast!" "I'm not gonna lose to you again, Kamon", said Yuki while battling with Kamon. "Me either!" replied Kamon. "Roar~~! Tiger Crash!" said Derek that jumping from his skateboard and miss landed (or just crash) onto field and reborn said "Tiger-Reborn!". Derek made a blink that made us sweatdroped tha include Basara too and even some of the audiences laughs. "That Derek-" said Novu who made sweatdroped, I think he kinda embarrassed because Derek is his partner after all, eh..mm or a underlings? " Comperator Ryugasaki please stand by." "Yes", when I went up the stair to the field that I supposed to fight Samuru then I heard... "*Giggles*" I heard someone giggles with a familiar voice, then I looks toward to audiences and I saw the girl that we just met before. She was standing near the exit then Rory called me. " Comperator Ryugasaki is there anything wrong?" Rory and Samuru looked at me if there's anything wrong. "No Nothing at all!" I replied in a panic tone. Then I looked back the girl suposed to stand, but when I looked back the girl disappear. "I wonder if I just seeing things or something?", "Riki, now not the time to think something else. Concentrate on the battle." said Dracyan who is in my hand. "Dracyan-", I nodded and stand on the place where I should. The feature battle that we will battle is DX Break Bomber 7. I wait for Rory gives the signal. "Ready? Aim? Fireblast!" "Let's do this Dracyan!" I said it tom Dracyan, I saw Samuru nodded and said "Dravise!", and Dravise replied "Um! We won't lose too!" "AHHA!~" " Whoa! Whoa! What a intense battle we have here and there. Everyone are fireup isn't it Ms.Rory?" " Yes, because everyone is enjoying Cross Fire after all." Just like what Rory said, we all are enjoying cross fire. Everyone is happily enjoying playing b-daman. While I'm battling with Samuru, I looked at my friends who also battling. "Cick-cich, you won't beat me and Triples" said Ryudo and Misuru said "Vroom! Vroom! That's my line! The one who gonna win is me!" "Cick-Cich No, is me!", "Vroom! Vroom! No is me!" , "Is me!" X3 Both of them are arguing in the middle of the battle which makes the audiences laughs. Is very hilarious! On the other sides, Bakuga and Novu are battling each other. They both smart and have Control type b-damans. "Looks like you have improved, Novu last time we battle." said Bakuga and Novu replied "Hm! I think your the one who has improved." "Raydra, both as control type b-daman we..." said Dragren that in Novu's hand and Raydra continues his line with Dragren, "Um, let's give our best shot!" in Bakuga's hands. Then, "Hey Wolf-Boy! You sure are good!" said Gunner who raised one of his eyebrows and Ken said "Thanks for your praise but we...", then Detonate Wolg continue Ken's speech "Won't lose too!" "We too!" said Gunner's b-daman, Bison and they both smile. On the other sides, Reggie and Grizz are putting a fierce fight. "AHHA!" But on the other sides "I won't lose, right? Rabbit" shouted Sumi and Simon, who's her opponent. "Kisha! Ki-Kisah!!!" Simon shouted in a panic tone which made the audiences laugh too. Poor Simon. Then, " DOT! DOT!" , " Roar~!! Me and Lion won't lose!", " Hah! Give them what we have Tankshell!" and " Show me your beauty! Driff Jaku" That's right! Cross Fire is fun and it will end like that way. "Emblem Charge!" "Ultimate Rising Overdrive!" "The overflowing Azure, Ultimate Rising Dracyan!" "Emblem Charge!" "Sonic Revolution Attack!" "Bring out the storm! Sonic Dravise!" "HAH!" The shots are equal power, but until now. Dracyan's shot just push back the green block to Samuru's side and "That's end of the battle, winner is comperator Riki Ryugasaki!" I barely make it out, but Samuru's improving than before. "Nice fight, Samuru." I said to Samuru and Samuru nodded and replied strangely "Riki, is there's anything in your mind?" "Huh?", "Don't play dumb on me, I know you thinking something, what is it?" asked Samuru. To be worthy of Samuru, no one can't hide from him. "What is it?" he asked again, "y-Yeah, it maybe just my imagination but I think I just saw the blue-haired girl that we met before." I told and Samuru looks surprise even though is the same face as usual. "Really?" he asked, I nodded and I pointed out the direction where the girl supposed to stand and say "She stands right over there just before the battle, but when looked back she's gone." A suspicious girl, isn't Samuru?" asked Dravise, Samuru replied "Yeah..." in a low tone. "Mystery," then Dracyan said "Riki, I know what you thinking now but now concentrate on your next battle." When I heard Dracyan's word I gives him a nod. ~After thirty minutes~ " Now the battle finally comes to the end, Comperator Day and Comperator Ryugasaki each have 3 points of DX Break Bomber 7 now last green bomber who will win it? It will be the Cross Fight Champion or theGrand B-Master?" "It will be me and Dracyan!!" "Ummu!" , "No! It will be us!!" "Dracyan I won't lose too." Both of us give each other a nod and --- "Emblem Charge!!" X2 "Ultimate Rising Overdrive!" "The Overflowing Azure, Ultimate Rising Dracyan!" "Ultimate God Drive!" "Light the blaze, Ultimate Drive Garuburn!" "HAH!" Both of Dracyan and Garuburn's shots are equal power but when Garuburn's shot was gonna overpower us there's a bell ring. That's means the time is over, and means..... " It's a draw!" "Oh!!" as the crowds go wild, what's a relieve if the bell doesn't ring at that time it I already lose but even though I lose it won't effect our friendship. I looked at Kamon as he's also looked at me at the same time. Then we shaked our hand and I said "It was a good fight! Kamon." and Kamon replied "Yeah! I thought I will never able to fight you again Riki." "What's are saying?" said Samuru who cut in with the others. "Eventhough, we not able to see each other but doesn't mean forever. Well, we can go visit y'all in Crestland isn't is?" said Yuki."If you host a tournament." said Yuki. We all froze for a second then we laugh like we're crazy. "AHAHAHAAHAHAHAH~" After the Exhibition Tournament was finished we all walked out from the building seeing there's a few limos just beside the sidewalks. Those are WBMA's they are picking us back home. When we all were chatting and walking towards them, then I heard.... "*Giggles* That's was a amazing battle, Riki Ryugasaki and Kamon Day." I knew it, I know that familiar voice. It's belong to that mysteries girl but I looked around but no trace of that girl. "Riki?" said Kamon. "Nothing, le-let's go!" I said without letting them worry but still .... I still wondering about that mysteries and pretty girl I just met before, "Mystery~" ..... *Behind one the pillars of the entrace of the buiding, where the mysteries girl just standing to hide from the b-shots, and she giggles and said "*Giggles* Dra--gon huh? I hoped you all dragon wielders have prepared to the tasks that will happened next in the future. We shall meet again."* ---- Preview: Riki: Hey! Dracyan isn't it great to able to fight Kamon and Garuburn?! Dracyan: Umm! They sure put on a good fight! Riki: Yeah but Mystery~! That girl we met today kinda mystery~ Dracyan: Huh? Hey Riki is that-? Riki: Mystery~! Together : Next Time Emblem Charge! B-Fight! Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:B-Daman Series